Отторжение
by Black Kiba
Summary: Рыжему из Шварц поручается перетащить Вайс на свою сторону и что из этого получается
Название: «Отторжение».

Автор: Kiba Black. Отдельная благодарность Nael.

Beta: mist_shadow

Пейринг: Шульдих/Айя, Айя/Йоджи

Рейтинг: R.

Жанр: Драма с небольшими комедийными вставками

Саммари: Рыжему из Шварц поручается перетащить Вайс на свою сторону и что из этого получается

Дисклеймер: принадлежит тому, кому принадлежит 

Часть 1

Высокий элегантный мужчина стоял у окна на 19-м этаже токийского небоскреба. В тонких пальцах он вертел небольшой револьвер. Тот, с кем он говорил, стоял неподалеку, устало опустив голову и, казалось, даже не слушал собеседника.

\- Ты меня понял, Шульдих? Я повторяю, что перестал четко видеть будущее Шварц!

\- Может твои силы тебя подводят? – бросил вызов красивый гайджин.

\- Послушай меня, ты, рыжий паршивец: против паранормалов Вайс могут продержаться намного дольше нас. У них есть стержень, который не дает им распасться, и этот стержень – Абиссинец. Несмотря на то, что у каждого из них свой путь, Вайсы замыкаются на нем. Нам нужна поддержка Фуджимии.

\- Он никому не подчиняется.

\- Ты тоже был таким. Имея на своей стороне Вайс, мы сможем противостоять Розенкройц: одних паранормалов недостаточно, и ты это уже понял.

\- Ты нас недооцениваешь, Кроуфорд, - мрачно ответил немец.

\- Я все сказал. Принимайся за работу. И никаких шуток: последнее что нам нужно, это искалеченные мозги Абиссинца.

\- Можешь не сомневаться, - и, сверкнув копной рыжих волос, человек тенью скользнул к выходу.

Кроуфорд откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. Он не мог ошибиться. Но все-таки что-то было не так. Странно, обычно четкие видения сейчас казались размытыми. Он предполагал, что грядет крах всех Шварц, и больше всего беспокоился о Наги. Он должен, он обязан успеть завершить все приготовления на тот самый случай, когда он, оракул будет бессилен что-либо сделать, а Наги будет слишком беспомощен чтобы защитить себя. Ведь кто тогда? Кто сможет защитить Наги? Вайс единственные остались при деле. Возможно они согласятся помочь бывшим врагам, особенно если предложить им разумную сделку? Розенкройц никогда не придет в голову искать Наги у Вайс.

Что ж, если так надо, то он готов пойти на сотрудничество с самим дьяволом. Главное – это быстрота и четкость, с которой Шу обязан все провернуть. А может, не стоило отправлять импульсивного немца на это деликатное задание?

Часть 2

Он тогда долго обдумывал, как убедить Фуджимию им помочь. Предложить деньги? Но финансами Вайс и так были не обделены. Свои услуги телепата? Но Вайс ему не доверяли. Тогда что? Шантаж? В кои-то веки немец не хотел играть грязно. Им была нужна реальная помощь. Причем Вайс в таком случае тоже оказались бы под угрозой: еще неизвестно, что могут сделать с ними в случае провала операции. Здесь нужно было действовать тонко и осторожно. Нужна была стратегия, в результате которой не пострадал бы никто, кроме их цели. Почему-то после всех стычек с Вайс Шульдиху не хотелось быть их врагами. Это не было трусостью, это была сделка. Они бы могли стать союзниками. Немец умел правильно оценивать своих врагов, и знал, что вайсы действительно могуть быть опасными противниками. Они убивали не ради денег и не ради себя, а потому, что таковы были их принципы, их идеалы, и понимание справедливости.

И тогда Шульдих решил действовать напрямую, он просто связался с Раном и пригласил его на чашку чая. Несмотря на то, что он был немцем, Шульдих просто с ума сходил от чайной церемонии, и обожал смотреть как готовят настоящий японский чай. Он вообще преклонялся перед японской культурой. Любил и хорошо знал многие традиции, даже в свое время занимался кендо, но из-за постоянных заданий пришлось с сожалением бросить занятия.

Они встретились. Шульдих только восхитился тому как спокойно выслушал Айя условия их сделки, и в ответ на предложение об оплате просто перечислил: извинения перед Оми за Оуку и наказание; извинения перед Айей-чан и наказание; и обещание защиты сестры на время проведения операции, на всякий случай. Немец поморгал, покашлял, покряхтел, закатил глаза и для пущей эффектности выругался на немецком. Айя невозмутимо ждал.

-«По рукам», заявил, наконец, Шварц.

Услышав о том, на какую сделку пошел их лидер Вайс сначала не поверили, Потом в точности повторили все, что проделал Шульдих, за исключением немецкого мата. Ругались они на японском.

Часть 3

К тому времени Айя-чан, сестра Рана благополучно выздровела и теперь училась в одном из престижнейших колледжей Токио. И хотя после пережитых потрясений, ей было нелегко, она старалась как могла; ну а Ран, естественно делал все, чтобы Айя была счастлива. Он оплачивал ее учебу, купил ей отдельную квартиру, покупал ей все, что она просила, пытаясь хоть в малой мере компенсировать утраченное, и казалось обрел свой заслуженный покой. Вот только сам Айя, вместо того чтобы измениться, как и все они, и стать счастливей, еще больше помрачнел и замкнулся в себе.

Часть 4

Шварц свои условия выполнил безупречно. Кен чуть не подавился, когда Шу преклонил колено перед Оми, и спокойно и с достоинством принес свои извинения за тот злополучный выстрел:

\- Прости, Оми, у Фарфа рука дрогнула.

Это можно было назвать комичным зрелищем, если бы все участники не были так серьезны. В качестве наказания, Шульдих должен был в одиночку вычистить всю подсобку в Конеко, помочь Айе и Оми с учебой и участвовать в 15 следующих миссиях Вайс. Извинения перед Айей-чан приносить не пришлось, поскольку та сказала, что ей Шульдиху прощать нечего, раз она ничего не помнит, и что помощи с колледжем ей вполне достаточно. И еще она попросила Шу сходить с ней на свидание. Немец был очень стильным и красивым, и Айя-чан вполне насладилась зрелищем завистливых подруг, которые едва не выпали из окон, увидев как после школы ее дожидается обалденный гайджин с шикарными огненными волосами, и безупречной фигурой, прислонившись к дорогой кроваво-красной машине. Естественно, весь этот спектакль проходил в присутствии Рана, но Айя-чан его особо не стеснялась. Она не возражала и тогда, когда они втроем пошли на обед в немецкий ресторан, где Шульдих всех знал, и им подали по настоящему королевский обед. После обеда немец повел их в музей, потом в оперу, и наконец поздно ночью они оказались в одном частном элитном клубе, куда Шу пару раз водил Кроуфорд, и где несмотря на строгую атмосферу, они оторвались на полную катушку. Все это время Ран не спускал настороженных глаз с Шульдиха, каждый раз внимательно отслеживая все его движения. А Айя-чан вовсю наслаждалась обществом немца, и с удовольствием ловила на себе наполненные ненавистью взгляды всех встречных дам любого возраста, которые просто вынести не могли, что такую с виду замухрышку сопровождают два таких роскошных парня, причем оба до неприлия красивые и сексуальные. Рана все это мало волновало, а Шу просто выполнял свою часть договора.

Часть 5

А потом что-то изменилось. И этим «что-то» в жизни телепата стал Ран. Сначала это было наказание, которое, решивший идти до конца Шу, как истинный немец выполнял с пугающей Вайс точностью, дотошностью и трудолюбием. Он действительно вычистил всю подсобку, здорово уменьшив тем самым работу Кена, который нахвалиться на мог на аккуратность Шварца. Добросовестно прозанимался с Айей-чан, перекачивая в нее информацию, которую по ходу скачивал у учителей, словно беспроводной компьютер. Незаметно для всех, кроме Айи он садился прямо на уроке и начинал одновременную перекачку данных из одних мозгов в другие. Всю неделю преподователи жаловались на постоянные головные боли. У учителя японского языка и вовсе случился удар:

\- «Упс...кажется увлекся», - смутился Шу.

Оми он помог с гуманитарными науками, разложив и разъяснив ему значение поэзии периода Мэйдзи и Возрождения; таскал того в музеи и на концерты, пытаясь привить младшему члену команды киллеров художественный вкус. Оми конечно был лучшим флористом из всех них, но совсем ничего не смыслил в истории и литературе. Здесь Шу даже за помощью к специалистам лезть не пришлось. Он просто перекачал Цукиено все что знал сам. А как оказалось, рыжий телепат прекрасно разбирался не только в оружии и машинах. Он был начитан, знал несколько языков и обожал слушать Паганини. Как он однажды сказал Кену «Когда я впервые его услышал на улице, мне показалось, что это очень похоже на работу телепата: на то как бегут и текут мысли, как они сворачиваются и разворачиваются. Такая музыка направлена на нервную систему, она тяжелая и именно это мне в ней нравится». После этого Кен и на милю боялся приблизиться к Шу, загруженный непосильными для его футбольных мозгов рассуждениями.

Как оказалось, в силу своих способностей Шу был чрезвычайно коммуникабельным и смог быстро поладить со всеми. Про себя он назвал это «установить дружеские контакты для большего взаимопонимания во время совместной операции».

Айя-чан с Оми вообще в нем души не чаяли, Йоджи поначалу недоверчиво наблюдал за бывшим врагом, а потом просто стал игнорировать. Однажды им даже пришлось работать вместе на одном из заданий: в то время как Шу отвлек внимание охранников, Йоджи завершил свою часть работы.

Единственным человеком, с которым у легкого в общении немца возникли проблемы стал Абиссинец. Помимо недоверия того мучили подозрения. Шульдих даже не знал с какой стороны к нему подойти. Причем самого его все это очень забавляло. Он видел, что Ран мучается, из-за своих врожденных робости и стеснительности, помноженных на недоверие к окружающим, и нанесенные болезнью сестры и смертью родителей, а также постоянным одиночеством. Внутренние травмы слишком ярко давали о себе знать. И тем не менее Шу не хотел сдаваться. Ему хотелось во чтобы то ни стало вытащить Рана из тупика, где он оказался. Это было не из-за миссии, хотя поначалу он и не отдавал себе в этом отчет; не из-за наказания, и даже не из-за собственной выгоды. Шу просто по-человечески хотел помочь измученному Абиссинцу с его постоянными кошмарами и запущенной депрессией. Больше всего Шварца поражало, что остальные не замечали всего этого. Человек буквально погибал на их глазах, и дело было даже не в любви и ласке, а в том, что их лидер казалось перестал чувствовать совсем, словно заморозился изнутри. Шу, даже не проникая в мысли и чувства красноволосового, видел все его сомнения и страхи, ощущение собственной неполноценности и ущербности. Казалось, что Ран вообще вычеркнул себя из списка живых, думающих, любящих, чувствующих людей. Его ничто не трогало, не волновало: ни книга, ни фильм; он даже букеты составлял с каким-то автоматизмом. Все это жутко удручало. От абиссинца просто веяло тоской и одиночеством.

И Шу начал потихоньку возвращать его к жизни. Незаметно, едва касаясь его подсознания, но постоянно и целенаправленно посылая тому все радостные мысли и эмоции окружающих. Все, что он впитывал сам, и умудрялся найти у других в этом разбитом беспокойной жизнью городе, он переливал Рану. Это было похоже на своего рода ускоренную психотерапию, на лечение глубоко больного человека. Шу по капелькам, по кусочкам, по частичкам восстанавливал в душе вайса радость, ощущение счастья, простое наслаждение от простых и таких обыденных вещей, как раскрывающиеся лепестки маргариток, школьные звонки, вкус клубничного мороженого, звук раскрываемой новой книги, запах свежих чернил когда он упражнялся в каллиграфии, и свист рассекающей воздух катаны.

В свою очередь Ран каким-то образом приносил Шульдиху покой, который не мог дать никто другой, и об отсутствии которого он даже и не подозревал. Помогая Рану, он прежде всего помогал себе, заново открывая старые знания, дыша с ним одним и тем же воздухом. Когда рядом никого не было, будь то в Конеко или на миссии, они молчали, им нравилось слушать тишину друг друга. Шу вдруг внезапно обнаружил, что в отличие от Кроуфорда который мог заглушать все посторонние мысли, Ран дарил ему настоящую тишину, в которой было тепло. Она струилась между ними как глубокая полноводная река, перетекала в молчание, которое было таким знакомым. Даже тяжелые эмоции и память о прошлом, которые заковывали их в прочную броню не могли задеть это живое и теплое пространство. Оно медленно росло между ними, словно полумертвые фиалки, которые Ран купил у одной женщины в городе, и посадил у себя в комнате.

Между ними пока не было физической близости, потому что Ран этого не просил, а Шульдих был намного более ранимым человеком, чем хотел бы себя показать. Он стыдился того, что Ран может отказать ему. Ему не хотелось признаваться даже самому себе, что ЭТО совсем не то, что им необходимо. Понимание и молчаливая поддержка были намного дороже всех поцелуев и объятий, которые они могли бы подарить друг другу.

Сталкиваясь на миссиях и в повседневной жизни, Ран с Шульдихом вели себя так словно ничего не изменилось, и измениться не могло. Они холодно общались друг с другом, даже грубили, и вместе с тем, каждый из них незаметно для другого наблюдал и ждал.

Оба, что Шульдих, что Ран, были внешне холодными непробиваемыми, совершенными убийцами с минимум чувств. И эта маска было все, что они были готовы показать окружающим. Даже родная сестра Рана не смогла пробить этот ледяной панцирь. Такими они хотели показать себя другим. Остальное, в принципе, никого не касалось. Практически не общаясь, даже не ища общения, они тем не менее все знали друг о друге. Каждый из них словно охотник выслеживающий свою добычу терпеливо исследовал тайные слабости, тайные страхи другого.

Часть 6

У остальных же обитателей Конеко жизнь стала другой: более спокойной и налаженной. У Кена и Оми появились постоянные девушки, несмотря на то, что каждый это скрывал. Ведь все знают как недолговечно хрупкое счастье, и как легко можно сломать самые крепкие отношения одним неосторожным знанием.

Йоджи, и сам целыми днями пропадал со своей, как он считал будущей невестой: но при рациональном размышлении, решил, что роль супруги киллера явно не подходит для Оянами. Нежная и ласковая, с серебристыми глазами, она любила все, связанное с цветами. Кудо привлекал ее своим чувством юмора и работой флориста. Правда сам Йоджи не был уверен в своих чувствах, да что там, он даже не был уверен в собственной ориентации. Потому что, на самом деле, ему нравился другой человек.

Часть 7

В это время в жизни Шварц происходили совсем другие изменения. Брэд забрал Наги, и уехал в Штаты. Фарфарелло пропал. Шульдих... Он как был так и остался Шульдихом.

Вот только никто не знал о том, что жестокий хладнокровный телепат, который с закрытыми глазами манипулировал людьми, с еще большим спокойствием убивал и вскрывал чужие рассудки как нейрохирурги вскрывают черепа, тоже умел страдать. Однако его страдания выражались в очень темной и зыбкой форме. Немец не торчал и не травился, он просто тихо и молча сходил с ума. Он привык молча выполнять приказы, не прислушиваясь особо к своим чувствам. Может оттого, что уже давно жил чужими? Это как наркотик - поглощение чужих мыслей и эмоций. Иными словами, Шу был на пороге того, чтобы окончательно потерять себя.

Одно не давало ему утонуть окончательно. Он все еще был членом Шварц, хотя официально они перестали существовать, и он был на задании. Задании, которое было самым сложным во всей его «черной» карьере. Это была его маленькая война. А спасти его мог только один человек. Тот, кого он ненавидел больше всех – Вайс. Белый охотник. Красноволосый мечник. Его кошмар. Шульдиху казалось, что мир замер: он ждал новых указаний от Кроуфорда. А еще он ждал Рана, только сам этого пока не знал.

Часть 8

Они встретились поздним вечером. После сумасшедшего ливня небо висело так низко, что казалось - дотронься и почувствуешь влажную свежесть бледных облаков. Было прохладно, и Ран в своей тонкой рубашке зябко ежился.

-А ты рано, Ран, - произнес рядом знакомый голос.

-Не могу сказать того же о тебе, - заметил тот в ответ, отходя на несколько шагов.

Встреча должна была состояться чисто деловая - относительно деталей предстоящей миссии. Шу выполнил свою часть договора, и теперь ждал более точных указаний от Брэда насчет времени проведения ИХ миссии. К этому времени Шульдих почти не появлялся в Конеко но Сумуэ, и они с Раном перестали видеться.

Ранее Шу ментально связался с Вайсом, и сказал что есть нечто важное, что им нужно обсудить.

Только что-то изменилось, пошло не так. Когда он увидел продрогшего Рана, немец понял, что сегодня все будет не так.

«Не волнуйся, думаю вы и так уже поняли, что мы вам не враги.»

Да, Айя конечно же знал это, после уничтожения Такатори, после уничтожения главных жрецов Эстет и спасения сестры, теперь им было нечего делить. Однако, у вайсов все еще имелся довольный внушительный список того, что можно предъявить Шварц. Он знал, что остальные никогда его не простят заключи он с «черными» подобие перемирия. Хотя опять же совместная миссия, ну чем не перемирие?

-В чем дело? Ты боишься меня?

Молчание.

-Зачем ты пришел?

-Не знаю, – искренний ответ Айи. - Глупо задавать вопрос, если ты сам меня позвал?

-Я хочу услышать ответ от тебя, - светлые брови насмешливо изогнулись.

-Разве ты уже его не знаешь? - невозмутимый ответ.

-Я никогда не читал тебя, знаешь, - насмешливо бросил Шу, когда они шли к его машине.

-И ты думаешь, что я тебе поверю, - ответил вайс.

-Уже веришь.

Красная машина легко скользнула в сумрак и исчезла за поворотом дороги. А дальше…

Дальше были тяжелые вскрики, рваные простыни, вырванные пряди алых волос, пронзительные гудки мобильника, бессвязный шепот и молчаливые признания. И поверх всего этого была не любовь, нет, но что-то очень похожее, как бывает похож нарисованный рукой больного художника лист на лист настоящий, готовый вот-вот сорваться с сухой ветки, чтобы оборвать одну маленькую жизнь в большом городе.

А потом они уткнулись друг другу в лицо и тихо рассмеялись, снимая взаимное напряжение. Не было сказано ни слова, Шульдих молчал даже ментально и Ран не знал слышит ли он его непристойные мысли об убийстве, когда Шварц замедлив движения просто лежал на нем, вдыхая его запах и слизывая капельки пота с лица, шеи, груди, прочерчивая пальцами и языком очертания его сердца. Ведь кому как не Шульдиху было все знать об анатомии, если он вынужден был постоянно торчать рядом с ирландцем и выслушивать его физиологические экзерсисы о том, как прекрасно пить кровь из свежевырезанного сердца. «Интересно, я смог бы это сделать с Айей? С моим Раном? Вырезать его сердце для того, чтобы он навеки остался со мной. Забрать все его чувства и привязанности. Хотя никто до сих пор так и не доказал почему сердце человека связывают с чувствами, я не думаю что если душа и есть внутри тела, то она находится именно там».

Он гладил своими сильными пальцами шрамы и порезы на груди Рана, целовал их, не переставая замирать от восторга каждый раз, когда Ран сжимая в руках шелк простыней тихонько выдыхал: «Шу...» Зачем, откуда все эти раны, неужели ты пытался таким образом добраться до своего сердца, пытался вырезать его из-за меня? Потому что я знаю, вайс, что нахожусь там, и ты ничего, совсем ничего не можешь с этим сделать, так?

А Ран ни о чем не думал. Просто слушал, как бьется сердце Шульдиха, как тот лениво открывает глаза, чтобы убедиться в том, что с его ладони все еще не стерлись первые капли крови. Это случилось, когда Шу медленно, сосредоточенно проникал в него, и Ран шипя, закусил губу, и Шу прошептал своему возлюбленному: «Пожалуста, не молчи, я так хочу услышать, как ты кричишь! Онегай!» И Ран не стал молчать.

Потом немец осторожно, чтобы помочь себе, запустил руку под него, и обнаружил маленькую струйку крови: выглядело это невероятно эротично - на бледной коже худого киллера растекалась кровавая полоса.

Стало тихо и страшно. Шульдих вдруг вспомнил, что видел как такой же кровавый дождик лился из тела Рана когда, на самой последней их миссии, Фарфарелло глубоко всадил свой любимый нож между его ребер. А еще он помнил отчаянный вопль Йоджи, когда тот кинулся к сцепившимся врагам и оттащил Фарфа от вайса.

«А ведь этот плейбой любит его, по-настоящему любит», подумал тогда Шу и ревность острой иглой дала себя знать в его последней схватке с Балинезом. Он тогда здорово его задел. Все котята были порезаны, покромсаны. Особенно его Ран. И теперь, ощущая под собственными ледяными пальцами горячую кожу Аабиссинца, там где остался чудовищный шрам от ножа ирландца, он наклонился и начал покрывать всю рану поцелуями, вылизывал ее, лаская пальцами чуткий пупок.

-Ран.. Айя, скажи, ты не уйдешь?

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

«Ты знаешь чего я хочу!»

«Я не смогу тебе это дать. Я не уйду из Вайс, они практически мои семья, мои самые близкие люди после сестры.»

«А я?»

На этот раз тишина резала обоих не хуже катаны. Ран вздохнул. Что, что ему сказать Шу. Он ведь знает, что тот хочет услышать, но произнести это не было никаких сил.

-Я должен идти, Ран, - произнес Шу

-Я так и не знаю твоего настоящего имени – ответил вайс.

-А тебе это нужно? - ответил рыжий. -Зови меня так как тебе хочется, малыш, - сказал Шу и ушел.

А Ран всю ночь так и просидел на скомканных простынях, сжимая в руках подушку, на которой остались рыжие пряди. Он медленно вдыхал запах одинокой спальни, в которой на мгновение блеснули медные волосы.

Часть 9

Немец так и не смог до конца понять, что произошло. Ему уже не нужно было ничего кроме Рана. Его глаз, его глубокого голоса, его прикосновений - таких быстрых и острых, словно лезвие меча. Ему полагалось перетащить Абиссинца на их сторону, но вместо этого он сам оказался в ловушке. А все из-за того, что Ран просто сказал «не уходи». Просто попросил его остаться. Не так уж много, правда? Но этого оказалось достаточно для измученного от постоянного внутреннего одиночества Шульдиха. Проблема была в том, что ему перестало хватать этих случайных встреч, быстрых объятий. Заканчивался срок, намеченный Кроуфордом для выполнения его миссии (впервые оказавшейся непосильной), а немец понятия не имел как после всего этого показаться на глаза Брэду. Да скорее всего тот и так уже все знает. Оракул хренов, мать его. Благо у немца было преимущество – из-за преследований оракул был полностью сосредоточен на будущем команды, а не отдельных членов, К тому же все они были заняты поисками Наги, которого похитили в Штатах, едва Брэд оставил его одного, чтобы слетать на деловую встречу. Розенкройц тренировали Наги, они знали его слабые места, и умели контролировать его силу. В принципе, при желании они могли подчинить себе всех Шварц, и Кроуфорд это понимал. В этом отношении он действовал мудро. И еще одно – Брэду было абсолютно наплевать на личную жизнь Шварц. Поэтому привязанность Шу к красноволосому убийце могла бы остаться незамеченной, если бы не тот факт, что именно Абиссинец и являлся объектом их охоты. План Брэда заключался в том, чтобы при помощи вайсов, которых Розенкройц просто напросто не смогут остановить, проникнуть в их штаб квартиру и уничтожить основных лидеров, тех которые украли Наги и намеревались использовать его для каких-то экспериментов. В идеале так планировалось поступить с каждым из членов Шварц. Начать решили с низу. Дальше была очередь Фарфа, но он исчез. Бесследно. И то, что Фарф находится не у Розенкройц Шу знал стопроцентно.

А потом его призвал Кроуфорд. Операцию отложили на неопределенное время, и Шульдих вынужден был переключиться на поиски Наги. А потом, потом... Кажется, что Брэд все таки что-то просек. Он внезапно приказал все сворачивать, заявил что с Розенкройц они разберутся сами и что вайсы тут как бы и не при делах. Унижения Шу, а Кроуфорд считал операцию немца по внедрению к вайсам сплошными унижениями, лидер Шварц предпочел проигнорировать. Ну было дело, ну и что теперь. В конце концов новое доверие вайсов можно было использовать в другом направлении. Доверие – почва благодатная, на ней что угодно вырастет.

Обезображенного Наги нашел Фарфарелло. Они приехали к Брэду глубокой ночью. Наое ослепили. Фарфарелло и Шульдих еще никогда не слышали, чтобы кто-то так кричал. На лице Кроуфорда не было слез. Только дикий прерывистый крик раненого зверя. Потом, выгнав всех вон, он долго сидел у ног Наги, что-то тихо шептал ему, целовал холодные пальцы и пел колыбельную.

В комнате горели свечи, телекинетик не переносил больше никакого другого света. Кроуфорд допел, и взглянул на дверь. Он знал, что остальные двое стоят там, и жмутся друг к другу, как потерявшиеся щенки: растерянные, забытые. Наги склонил голову. Его некогда идеальная прическа превратилась в косматые длинные лохмы, но так волосы закрывали лицо и ничего не было видно. Он молчал, все время. Позволяя трогать себя только Брэду.

Часть 10

\- Что ты собираешься делать, Оракул? – аккуратно

выговаривая слова, произнес Шульдих.

\- Я...не смог. Не смог защитить Наги, - едва слышно прошептал американец.

\- Я сожалею, - тихо сказал Шу в ответ, - что теперь?

\- Теперь Шварц окончательно перестанут существовать. Без Наги не получится.

\- А Вайс? Мы ведь фактически заручились их поддержкой?

\- Ты заручился, - Брэд истерически хохотнул, - думаешь сможешь скрыть свою жалкую связь с Абиссинцем? Ты настолько заигрался в свои mind games, что уже перестал отличать реальность от иллюзий?

\- О чем ты? – глухо спросил рыжий.

\- А ты подумай, - презрительно начал Кроуфорд, - думаешь, тебе удалось приручить этого ненормального Фуджимию так, что он за тебя и в огонь и в воду? А может они пытались отыграться...за прошлое? Кстати, я заглянул в его будущее: тебя там нет. Зато есть кое-кто другой.

Часть 11

Они стояли на самой вершине одного из многочисленных токийских небоскребов. Небо было оранжево-рыжим как волосы Шульдиха, с фиолетовыми крапинками от близости сумерек как глаза Рана. Странно, но Шварц почему-то всегда называл Айю Раном. Может так ему хотелось еще раз убедить себя, что он полюбил не женщину.

Все было слишком сложно теперь.

На площадке быстро стемнело. Нужно было отступать и делать это по возможности быстро и безболезненно. Вот только безболезенно вряд ли получиться.

А сейчас его мучила еще и ревность – блондин из Вайс, чересчур уж он беспокоится о Ране. «Не смей! Прокричал он своему внутреннему голосу, - даже не думай об этом. Он никуда от тебя не. уйдет, da kara, da kara...»

И тут его осенило.

Они стояли вдвоем, слегка соприкасаясь руками.

-Кстати, хотел тебе сказать, что знаю о тебе с Кудо, – начал он.

-О чем ты? - встревоженно спросил ни о чем не подозревающий Ран. Причем тут Йоджи?

\- Думаешь я не понял, что ты просто жалкая шлюха, а, Ран? Ты ведь не только меня хочешь, да, скажи? А Йоджи умеет отсасывать как я?

Ран потрясенно молчал. Объяснять или что-то спрашивать казалось бессмысленным.

Шульдих собрался внутренне. «Все пора. Нужно это прекратить, иначе дальше будет слишком поздно. Прости koi.»

\- Неужели так трудно это признать? Просто скажи «я – шлюха».

\- Убирайся, я ненавижу тебя, - выдавил Ран.

«Ну вот и все. Разве не этого ты добивался? Одна фраза в начале и одна фраза в конце. Ран поистине немногословен.»

\- А ты думал у нас с тобой будет любовь до гроба! Если сильно хочешь, могу «попросить» блондинчика тебя ублажить, мне не трудно. Что скажешь киса?

\- Я тебя убью!

\- Давай, может что и выйдет. Только запомни: одной головной болью не отделаешься, я тебе все мозги вынесу, а может и кое-что другое, - сказал на прощание Шу, и изящно хлестнув оранжевыми прядями по лицу Рана растворился в призрачных сумерках.

Прошло больше месяца. Йоджи не сразу заметил, что Айя стал курить, пока однажды не поймал его в третьем часу ночи на балконе с сигаретой в зубах и с плеером в ушах.

\- Вот уж не думал, что ты слушаешь музыку, - пробормотал Балинез, присоединяясь к нему.

Казалось Ран смутился:

\- Да так, попалось под руку, - ответил он и уже хотел было уйти, как Йоджи задержал его.

\- Подожди, останься.

Некоторое время оба молчали

\- Кстати, а что ты слушаешь?

\- Да какая-то попса американская. Может слышал "Bring me to life" Evanescence.

\- Неа.

\- А как переводится название группы?

\- Исчезновение

\- Интересно. О чем они поют?

\- О том, что однажды стали такими же ублюдками как мы с тобой и не могут выбраться из этого дерьма. Короче, сентиментальная дрянь

\- Дай послушать.

\- Хотя мне больше нравятся линкины.

\- А это кто такие?

\- Тоже группа. Ее мне Шу дал ...

\- ?

\- Я пойду спать, - и не дожидаясь ответной реплики Кудо, Айя ушел.

Часть 12

Йоджи давно знал, что Айя (он так и не смог вернуться к своему настоящему имени) не спит по ночам и тихонечко сидит, сжавшись на подоконнике. Либо тупо смотрит в окно, дожидаясь первых лучей солнца.

Один Йоджи замечал, как потускнели пурпурные глаза и согнулась спина, как часто он выводит на стеклянной поверхности чье-то имя и затем быстро стирает. Как дрожат его руки по утрам и как долго слышатся капли воды, когда он заходит в ванну, выходя их нее только через несколько часов.

Только Йоджи видел следы глубоких порезов на груди Фуджимии, случайно замеченных, когда тот выходил из ванной. И уж тем более никто не видел как возвращаясь после миссий в свою темную комнату, которая была единственным убежищем Айи, он садился на пол, сжимал в руках катану, и начинал методично резать кожу на груди.

Он думал о своей необретенной любви, о своей ненормальности, впадая в затопляющую разум и тело тоску. Боль стала его частью. И самое страшное состояло в том, что он привык к ней. И никого к себе не допускал. Даже сестра не могла пробиться сквозь ледяной слой равнодушия и отчужденности Рана. Когда они гуляли в парке, и Айя показывала ему на цветущую сакуру или белоснежных лебедей, то Ран просто молча кивал ей и отходил купить мороженое или сок. Казалось, что он даже не замечал день на улице или вечер. В свое свободное время Ран никуда не ходил, ни с кем не общался, вытащить его могла только Айя. Да и то, постепенно приобретая новый круг друзей и знакомых, она решила, что раз брат так ведет себя, значит у него есть на это причины, и перестала его тормошить. Кому интересно, когда на все твои настойчивые попытки разговорить или развлечь отвечают внимательной и ласковой, но все же тишиной. Кен, Оми и Йоджи в первое время еще надеялись, что после выздоровления сестры Ран изменится и начнет хотя бы чаще улыбаться. Но похоже тот, и не думал о том, что жизнь состоит из нечто большего чем обязанности флориста и киллера.

Часть 13

На этой последней миссии пуля одного из врагов прошла навылет, задела жизненно важные органы. Чудо что он дотерпел до больницы.

\- Айя, АЙЯ.АЙЯ!

\- Только не умирай, гребаный идиот.

\- Почему? - едва шевеля губами, спросил его товарищ.

\- Ты нам нужен. Ты мне нужен.

\- Я не нужен ему.

\- Его больше нет в твоей жизни. Забыл, как он выбросил тебя как использованный презерватив, а?

Айя молчал.

Часть 14

Йоджи стоял у окна и с мрачным выражением на лице курил. Снаружи шел снег. Медленно умирали косые лучи заходящего солнца. Йоджи размышлял. Об их последней миссии. О том, что впервые понял близость смерти, и смог ощутить ее густой тягучий запах. Кровь застыла на его брюках и рубашке, а вчера она стекала по рукам, лилась вдоль тела. Сладкая пряная кровь - кровь Айи.

Казалось нереальным, что вот совсем недавно прошло то сражение, страшное и стихийное. И теперь раненые и озлобленые вайсы находились в мрачном ожидании – жизнь Рана, его Айи была на волоске.

Такое нежное имя – Айя, сколько раз он шептал его беззвучно во время бессоных ночей.

Боль, ревность, злость. Айя научил его быть сильным. Отвечать ударом на удар. Не склоняться ни перед кем, и ни от кого не зависеть. В Ране жил дух самурая. Дух волка. Да, Ран был волком-одиночкой - слишком сильный и слишком хрупкий одновременно.

Никто не мог поместиться в его жизни. И ему было мало всего. Мало битв, мало крови и ненависти, мало всего темного, что составляло его жизнь. Он ломал своих врагов одним взглядом. Нет, он не был таким уж отморозком, просто он был слишком гордым. Слишком гордым, чтобы признать свое главное и единственное поражение, свою тайную страсть, дикое безжалостное чувство... к своему врагу. О том кто он, Йоджи догадывался. Нет, он знал наверняка.

Он думал, что знает своего лидера. Что сможет вовремя остановить его. Но не смог, не успел. А может просто такова была его судьба?

Йоджи отошел от созерцания побледневшего лица Фуджимии, и стал шаг за шагом вспоминать о том, что происходило раньше. Как они могли вообще допустить Шульдиха в свою жизнь? Поверить ему, помочь, и теперь вот все это вылилось в то, что Айя умирал в больнице из-за их врагов. Да, Йоджи не переставал считать Шварц врагами. «Что ты наделал, дурак, бака?» не переставал упрекать и себя, и Рана Йоджи.

Он вспоминал: тогда они с Айей дежурили в магазине. Было душно. Воздух разве что не плавился. Йоджи возился с поливкой цветов, когда почувствовал на себе чей-то внимательный взгляд. Он повернулся только для того, чтобы увидеть, как взметнулся алый кончик пряди, и лидер Вайс со стоном упал за прилавок.

«Странно», было первой мыслью Йоджи. Вместо того, чтобы подбежать к Айе, он огляделся, однако никого не обнаружил. Наступила такая тишина, что заломило уши.

В тот день назначили новую миссию.

Второй случай произошел через несколько недель. Йоджи уже решил, что все обошлось, и в тот памятный день, когда Айя первый раз в жизни на его глазах упал в обморок, у него просто случился солнечный удар, или перегрев, однако какое-то странное, несуразное беспокойство продолжало беспокоить блондина.

Все вроде было спокойно. Айя - спокойный, мудрый, красивый, как впрочем всегда. Кен и Оми тоже - расслабленны. Со времени последней миссии прошло… разве это имеет значение?

Сегодня, уже после завершения миссии Айя, шедший впереди всех, вдруг резко обернулся, и пристально уставился на что-то видимое ему одному. Проследив за взглядом, единственное, что успел заметить Йоджи, это белозубую улыбку и блеск неестественно ярких глаз. Секунда, и видение прошло.

Домой все вернулись с испорченным настроением. Еще бы. Все знали, что ТАК мог улыбаться только один человек во всей Японии, а может и на всей земле – Шульдих.

«Но что он там потерял,» думал Йоджи.

Война группировок к тому времени успела иссякнуть, ненависть поутихнуть. У вайсов были теперь новые враги, и никому уже не было дела до оставшихся не у дел Шварц.

Йоджи вспомнил и другое: как на одной сложной миссии немец бесшумно подкрался сзади. Отвлеченные вайсы едва не упустили цель.

«Какого черта он заявился,» успел подумать Балинез, прежде чем объект их охоты, видимо признав в телепате союзника метнулся к нему. Однако Шульдих не был на чьей-либо стороне. Он вел себя, как бесстрастный наблюдатель.

\- Твою мать, Айя, - Йоджи готов был убить собственного лидера, - я знаю какого черта этот рыжий засранец является на наши миссии.

Кен и Оми угрюмо молчали, провал не вдохновлял никого.

\- Что ж, просвети нас в таком случае! - надменно сказал Айя

\- Он, он...Он ведь не просто так приходит.

\- Ты делаешь поразительные успехи Кудо, - заметил Айя, почему-то не торопясь убрать заляпанную в грязи катану.

\- Это ведь ты, причина в тебе, так?

\- С чего ты взял?

\- Эта сволочь приходит к тебе, разве нет?

\- Господи, Кудо. Я даже не хочу ЭТО с тобой обсуждать, -устало произнес Ран и двинулся к выходу.

\- Нет, погоди, тебе придется объясниться, черт побери, что у вас с ним происходит, - наконец не выдержал блондин.

Однако Айя уже был вне пределов его досягаемости.

«Этот паршивый ублюдок мне за все ответит,» решил про себя Йоджи.

Ну, все было не так уж и страшно в конце концов.

Их цель не ушла невредимой. Балинез помнил, что Аин меч еще никогда не ошибался. Пусть он ушел из их поля зрения, но то, что человек скорее мертв, чем жив не оставляло сомнений.

Еще одно воспоминание – уже через несколько недель после того как Шульдих пришел к ним. На выходные Йоджи наконец-то решил разобраться со всем этим. Когда Ран вышел из магазина, Йоджи мгновенно реабилиторовав все свои шпионские и расследовательские навыки тут же последовал за ним.

Стройка. Грязно и омерзительно. Холодный пол, недостроенные стены, шаткие лестницы и тяжелое дыхание.

Да, Йоджи будет помнить это всю оставшуюся жизнь. Эта сцена настолько четко отпечаталась в его сознании, что он готов был рыдать, биться головой обо что угодно, вырвать свои глаза и заткнуть боль.

Предательство, отчаяние, боль.

Такая сильная и властная.

Его слежка привела к старой заброшенной стройке. Видимо сначала намеревались построить небоскреб, потом передумали, и теперь 20-этажное здание с пустыми окнами сиротливо торчало как обломок корабельной мачты. Зато там были ступеньки. И Ран поднялся на самый вверх.

Йоджи поднялся по параллельной лестнице и достигнув вверха увидел. Комнат не было, было что-то вроде смотровой площадки и на ней... в обнимку стояли его Айя и счастливый Шульдих. Счастливый?

Ну да? А как еще можно было назвать его безумную улыбку и теплый взгляд, тем более что он повернулся в сторону Кудо. Они его не видели, но Йоджи знал что телепат его наверняка уже обнаружил.

«Естественно»

«Что ты тут делаешь?»

«Что ж останься и потерпи немного, я тебе покажу что.»

Челюсть Йоджи мало помалу возвращалась на свое законное место. ШУльдих и Айя ВСТРЕЧАЮТСЯ? И как долго?

«Надеюсь, ты никуда не торопишься, Балинез,» ему послышалось или он уловил в ментальном голосе Шварца насмешку?

«Я не отдам его тебе,» - подумал Йоджи.

Все это время Вайс и Шварц не двигались, обнимаясь и прижимаясь друг к другу. Казалось ничто в мире, не могло их оторвать друг от друга. Постороннему они могли показаться просто друзьями, а в их объятиях было столько невинности, что Кудо вдруг засомневался.

Во-первых насколько он знал, у Айи никого не было. А в команде все были твердо убеждены, что Абиссинец просто еще не нашел женщину своей мечты.

Во-вторых, раньше он не замечал ничего подобного.

«А ты, вообще, хоть что-то замечал?» произнес голос в мозгу, и Йоджи даже ощутил в нем некое дружелюбие.

В это время Айя осторожно отодвинулся от Шварца и (Йоджи задохнулся) потянулся к его рту. Шу бегло бросив взгляд в темноту, где таился блондин быстро приник к губам Абиссинца и, как и объятие, поцелуй продолжался довольно долго.

А Йоджи смотрел как целуется его любовь с их врагом, и поджаривался на углях собственной ревности, ярости и чего-то еще, что он охарактеризовал как беспомощность.

Твою мать.

«Хочешь быть на моем месте, уа?»

«Заткнись.»

«Айя, господи, как ты можешь!»

И тут Айя, к полной неожиданности двух молчаливых собеседников, отодрал от себя Шу и подойдя к краю платформы сказал через плечо:

\- Йоджи, а ты не боишься высоты?

Тут уж деваться было некуда.

\- Не боюсь.

\- Тогда сделай одолжение? Спрыгни вниз!

А потом Шу пропал. Просто взял и пропал.

И Йоджи знал, как страдает от этого их лидер и как он мучительно старается это скрыть.

Боже, Ран.

Да лучше б ты закатил истерику или пошел убил бы кого-нибудь, чем вот так тупо сидеть в своей махонькой комнатке с задернутыми шторами и сутками напролет читать Шекспира.

Но, похоже, это было все на что Ран был способен.

Он забросил даже свои любимые гортензии в магазине, и горшочки с фиалками на подоконнике. Оми каждый день заходил к нему, приносил еду, поливал цветы и уходил. Больше Айя не хотел никого видеть.

Так в тишине магазина, наполненного вечно озабоченными школьницами и престарелыми женщинами, чьим единственным занятием было садоводство, Фуджимийя медленно умирал.

Он считал дни до миссии и после.

Потому что тогда забывал обо всем.

О рваном шепоте среди яростных шквалов ветра на площадке недостроенного здания, о близости любимого лица, о горячих и влажных губах, которые всегда начинали свой долгий путь с бледных ключиц. О нем.

\- Так лучше, так будет лучше, любимый, - шептал Шульдих больше для себя, чем для него, каждую ночь где-то в другой точке земного шара

И Ран знал, что это правда и все равно не мог не думать о нем, не хотеть его. Он хотел гладить его пыльные волосы цвета раскаленного солнца, целовать глаза, бирюзовые как теплое море, что омывало Японию со всех сторон, проводить грубыми от меча пальцами по губам, на которых казалось бы застыла сверхестественная улыбка, но когда они были вместе то казалось что насмешка тускнеет, и…

Хватит

Овари.

Сайонара, койбито.

И в тот день, когда Ран, теперь уже физически, умирал в больнице от катастрофической потери крови, Он вернулся.

Шульдих появился как всегда внезапно.

Просто возник в дверях палаты как рыжая молния.

Йоджи дежуривший в тот день только тихо охнул.

Шу даже не взглянул на него. И тут Йоджи понял, что ничего он не сможет с этим сделать.

Немец был бледен, с висков стекали капельки пота, губы сжаты.

Он молчал.

Потом он быстро подошел к кровати и взял руку искалеченного вайса в свою.

\- Ран прости. Я думал, что это сработает. Брэд приказал мне приручить тебя, чтобы добраться до Вайс. Нам не нужна ваша смерть, или что-то в этом роде. Просто слишком сложно стало в этом мире выжить паранормалам. Наги ослепили, и теперь он не может использовать свой дар. Я не могу их прочесть, а Брэд не видит. Одно точно – они хотят заполучить нас всех, но не как команду наемников или телохранителей... Кроуфорд… он… не видит нашего будущего. Нам нужна была ваша помощь. Розенкройц продали нас этим невидимым сукам, а разобраться с ними сами мы не смогли, у нас ограничения. Гомен насай!

-«Зачем?» – было единственной мыслью, которую уловил Шульдих в воспаленном мозгу Рана.

\- «Мне нужно было привязать тебя как-то.»

\- Все, Шварц уходи, - безжалостно сказал Йоджи и надвинулся на него.

Шу только молча, не отрываясь смотрел в лицо Рана, а потом, не обращая внимания на второго Вайса, наклонился и поцеловал Айю в лоб.

«Я вернусь!» прошелестело в измученном мозгу Айи. И он услышал как тяжело хлопнула дверь.

Часть 15

«Шульдих, ты сволочь!» - из Йоджи хлестала такая ярость, что воздух практически звенел вокруг него

«Если вы подставили его под пули, это не моя вина,» - мрачно констатировал немец, затягиваясь очередной сигаретой.

«Ты действительно настолько туп? Совсем отморозился? Он подставился сам! Я видел это, он сделал это нарочно, а все потому что, ты, сука его кинул!» - Йоджи продолжало трясти.

«Не шуми, лучше скажи какие у него шансы,» - Шварц пытался медленно втянуть в себя воздух

«Если тебя это действительно интересует, то покопайся в мозгах у врачей,» - блондин хотел прекратить это бесполезное общение, тем более что данный вопрос все еще оставался открытым и никто не мог с точностью прогнозировать развития состояния Фуджимии.

Вот уже две недели, как Ран лежал в больнице под капельницами в сильнейшей коме. И никто не мог сказать, когда Ран очнется и очнется ли вообще. Бедная Айя-чан чуть ли не сутками сидела в его палате – она перестала ходить на занятия чтобы побыть с братом и редко ела. Вайсы и остальные ее друзья никак не могли оттащить ее от него. От рассказов вайс о том, как Ран сходил с ума и заботился о ней пока она была в коме, Айя-чан всегда чувствовала себя неловко. Она чувствовала себя виноватой в том, что заставила брата сконцентрировать свою жизнь вокруг себя и что он вынужден был отказаться от собственной жизни. Хотя ей многого не говорили, но она знала, чувствовала, чем именно занимаются ее брат и остальная команда вайс, как они зарабатывают на жизнь и чего стоило ее многолетнее пребывание в элитной токийской больнице. Это было невыносимо. Все это время она видела, как нелегко ему приходится и что его внутренние раны могут быть намного глубже чем внешние. Она также знала, что у Рана нет и не было никого все эти годы и что он глубоко одинок в душе. Она прежде всего винила в отсутствии у него личной жизни себя, считая, что если бы не ее болезнь и та дурацкая ситуация, он скорее всего давно бы уже завел семью и растил детей. И все-таки как мало она знала о нем. Он был ее братом и все же, они не были близки духовно. Она не знала, не могла предугадать, о чем он думает, чего на самом деле хочет и чем живет. Все, что она видела, была хладнокровная оболочка человека, который идет к своей цели любыми путями и который больше смахивает на машину, чей искусственный интеллект так легко предугадать, но никто, кроме создателя, не может понять принципы работы его внутренних механизмов. Это было по меньшей мере странно и нелепо. Она совсем не знала брата и возможно, благодаря своей обеспеченной жизни, даже и не пыталась его понять. Айя только сейчас стала понимать, что именно сделал для нее этот человек и как мало она сама сделала чтобы приблизиться к нему. Она вконец замучила Йоджи, без конца расспрашивая о нем, о том как он пришел в их команду, что он делал, как вел себя. Йоджи как мог пытался скрыть правду, но у него это плохо получалось. У Айи-чан был такой же непреклонный характер как и у Рана и ей было бесполезно врать. Как ни странно, тут пришел на помощь Шульдих. Он внимательно просканировал ее мозг и тут же внедрил информацию о том времени, когда Айя, Ран и их родители были живы и то, что якобы отец перед смертью поручил Рану смотреть за сестрой и заботиться о ней. Концентрируясь на фактах, перед самой гибелью их родителей, Шульдих сумел внушить ей, что Ран просто выполнял свои обязанности перед родителями и что тот факт, что он пожертвовал своей жизнью ради нее, не имеет ничего общего с ее болезнью. Как бы то ни было, он добился своего. Айя-чан успокоилась.

Часть 16

Кроуфорд был вне себя. Он вообще не умел проигрывать. И никогда этого не признавал. Розенкройц обхитрили его, заманили в ловушку. Им не нужны были все Шварц, им нужен был только он, Кроуфорд, он один. А Наги просто стал приманкой. Это было невыносимо. Как он мог так ошибиться, не понять, не увидеть?

Розенкройц нужно было только заманить Кроуфорда в то самое здание, откуда все начиналось, откуда «они» начинались и дать ему «увидеть». И то, что после стольких лет он совершенно забыл об этом месте сыграло им на руку. Как он мог забыть?! Он снова начал «видеть» и понял, что должно случиться. Он принял решение, чтобы двое оставшихся невредимыми, по крайней мере физически, члены Шварц могли уйти...ну или смогли попытаться уйти по мере их возможностей.

Когда все закончилось, Фарфарелло снова исчез, теперь уже навсегда. Наги положили в больницу для умалишенных, его рассудок помутился от постоянной физической боли и невозможности управлять своим даром. Все равно теперь от него не было никакой пользы, ни своим, ни чужим. Сердце Брэда ныло именно из-за Наги и невозможности его спасти. В Фарфе он не сомневался, ирландец был сумасшедшим, однако инстинкт выживания у него стоял на первом месте. Он и раньше всегда уходил первым. А вот Шу... Немец изменился, и Кроуфорд не мог быть точно уверенным, что именно тот может выкинуть. Остаться и попытаться вытащить его? Ускользнуть вместе с Фарфом? Перейти на сторону Розенкройц (если уже не перешел)? Черт побери, Брэд никогда не мог до конца понять и прочесть эту рыжую бестию. Он даже не всегда видел его будущее. Но, естественно, никогда бы не признался в этом самому Шульдиху, тот поднял бы его на смех и продолжал бы ржать до конца своей жизни. С Шу шутки были плохи. Кроуфорд никогда не встречал человека с таким порочным и исковерканным чувством юмора. Однако что-то изменилось, и Брэд был растерян, он словно бродил в потемках, пытаясь заглянуть в будущее телепата. Временами тут и там вылезали огненно-рыжие пряди, полузадушенные всхлипы и вскрики, брызги крови, больница, еще больше рыжих прядей, правда немного другого оттенка. Какого черта, неужели? И тут Брэда словно выбросило, вытолкнуло из потока настолько резко, что заломило в висках, дрожь прошла по всему телу. В голове колотило, и к своему ужасу, Кроуфорд обнаружил, что лежит на мраморном полу своего офиса в полуобморочном состоянии, едва не извиваясь в судорогах. Ему это совсем не понравилось. Такая реакция означала одно: он залез туда, куда доступ был строго настрого воспрещен, закрыт и занавешен. Но что это значило, его видение? Его мозг отказывался верить: Шу не может...он не может этого сделать. Но самое главное - почему? Хладнокровный убийца-телепат, резкий и порывистый как северный ветер на далеких шотландских островах, немец не знал жалости и милосердия. Всегда был максимально закрыт. Только Шварцы могли иногда пробиться сквозь личину его лицемерия: проблески настоящих чувств были редкостью. Кроуфорд понял одно: вычислить будущее Шульдиха с присущей ему точностью он не в состоянии. Однако, что за больницу он увидел в этом чертовом будущем Шу? Когда это немец вообще нуждался в медицинских услугах? Даже будучи смертельно ранненным, он никогда не просил о помощи, а молча, скрежеча зубами, занимался самолечением. На крайняк просил Фарфа заштопать его или вытащить пулю-другую. Фарф в этом деле был настоящий мастак.

Они всегда были близки: в команде Шварц роли были распределены безупречно. Шульдих и ирландец держались особняком: оба являлись прирожденными одиночками, каждый сам за себя. Никто не догадывался, но Кроуфорду фактически каждый день приходилось бороться за лидерство и заставлять их выполнять его решения. И что же? Они выполнили все, что он им приказал и теперь назад дороги не было. Шварц перестали существовать.

Совершенно взбешенный, он попытался связаться с Шульдихом, сначала по телефону, который оказался отключен, а потом по ментальной связи. Никто не откликнулся, немец молчал. И Брэд не мог понять, то ли его проигнорировали, то ли Шу занят и не слышит, а может с ним что-то случилось.

Как бы то ни было, пришла пора действовать. Необходимо было принять решение. И оно пришло! Пришло мимолетным озарением, вспышкой воспаленного беспомощностью разума. Впервые в жизни Кроуфорд настолько ясно видел свое собственное будущее и это будущее исключало Розенкройц. Если они так хотят его в свои ряды, то они его получат...только их вряд ли устроит то, в каком виде. Что ж...именно на это он и рассчитывал: необходимо было свести кое-какие счеты. И за себя, и за Наги. Крах Шварц наконец-то станет полноценной реальностью.

Часть 17

Темно-зеленый мерседес прорезал тишину в одном из многочисленных пригородов Токио. За рулем сидел темноволосый мужчина: обычно безупречно приглаженные волосы были растрепаны, галстук полу развязан, на сиденье рядом лежал небольшой компактный кейс. Машина ехала ровно, постепенно прибавляя скорость, пока стрелка датчиков не стала зашкаливать.

«Ну вот, пожалуй и все,» с усмешкой подумал американец, прежде чем мерседес сделал очередной крутой вираж и резко свернул с шоссе.

Часть 18

\- Ран, Ран, ты должен, черт побери, проснуться! - В палату вломился, точнее ввалился полупьяный Йоджи, с двух сторон поддерживаемый Кеном и Оми. Оба котенка выглядели притихшими и немного ошарашенными.

Лидер Вайс с непроницаемым видом спокойно лежал в своем прежнем положении. В глубокой коме.

\- Да что это такое, в конце концов! Ты тут валяешься, а мы...мы...И тут блондин бессвязно всхлипнул.

\- Йоджи-кун, ну не надо так убиваться, вот увидишь, он скоро встанет, - встревоженно начал Кен, и замолк, взглянув на бледного Оми. Младший Вайс коротко покачал головой. Оба молча вышли, решив подежурить за дверью.

Убедившись, что он остался один, Балинез вдруг стремительно подошел к кровати и резко наклонился над беспамятным рыжим.

\- Наконец-то решился, котенок, - некто фактически промяукал в его голове. Незаметным образом в комнату проник мгновенный холод и подуло сырым осенним ветром.

\- Ты...,прошипел в ответ Йоджи, - подонок! От алкоголя не осталось и следа. Блондин привычным движением потянулся к часам с проволокой.

\- На твоем месте, я бы не стал отвлекаться, - лениво продолжили в его голове, - ну что же ты, давай. Ты ведь давно хотел к нему прикоснуться. Йоджи показалось, или голос дрогнул?

\- Какого черта тебе надо? - прошипел он в ответ. Ты мало дел натворил? Исчезни, сволочь!

\- Я хотел увидеть тебя с ним. И давно это у вас? – голос буквально резал его несчастный мозг по частям – столько злобы и горечи звучало в нем.

\- Тебя это не касается, - Йоджи был готов взвыть от невозможности увидеть собеседника и как следует отыграться на нем. Он прекрасно понимал, что Шу может оставаться невидимым, даже находясь в одном с ними помещении: когда немец того хотел конечно.

\- Послушай, я пришел сообщить Айе великолепную новость о том, что ваш хренов оракул сдох, отдал концы, взорвался, наконец. - Йоджи был абсолютно уверен в том, что даже сам Персия с радостью бы воскрес от такой новости, а может даже и его брат, Такатори Рэйджи. В конце концов именно Кроуфорду принадлежала идея предать его в самый последний момент. Но немцу было не до шуток.

\- Значит, это правда...Кроуфорд был прав, - игнорируя злорадство Балинеза, прошептал Шульдих, - Я догадывался, но не был полностью уверен.

\- Что ты там несешь, урод? – Йоджи сам не был полностью уверен, что правильно слышит.

\- Ты и Абиссинец...вы вместе, да? – почти выдохнул телепат. На несколько секунд Йоджи потерял дар речи. Мысли помчались со скоростью трансатлантического лайнера: сперва захотелось послать Шу подальше на три буквы, следом за ней пришла мысль «какого х...?», потом нечто похожее вроде «он окончательно спятил», и далее в том же духе. Почему-то мысль о том, что Шу находится рядом, буквально в его собственных мозгах, посетила его последней.

\- «Стоп! Какого х..! Почему он вообще спрашивает, когда может прочесть любого из нас.»

\- «Не любого. Чувства Рана я читать не могу, только его мысли», - терпеливо ответил немец.

\- «Если тебя это действительно интересует, то, да - Мы вместе», - гордо заявил Йоджи. Ментальная связь оборвалась. Йоджи глубоко выдохнул.

Часть 19

Шульдих не заметил, как долго он простоял на краю той самой площадки, где он расстался с Раном, пока окончательно не продрог. Наступала зима и она обещала стать беспощадной. В кармане его длинного замшевого пальто лежал авиа-билет в один конец. Вряд ли он теперь вернется в Токио. Его единственная причина для возвращения исчезла после посещения больницы. Теперь рассчитывать было не на что.

«Приступаем к следующему пункту плана. Приготовьтесь», - раздался в его усталом мозгу хрипловатый голос, которому больше не нужно было скрывать свой явный американский акцент.

Конец


End file.
